Sentients
The Sentients of Fusion: Genesis take the form of small robotic AI servants/familiars that hover at the pilots side when boosting through space. They serve a wide array of purposes including mining and selling commodities, quest guide/notification, and combat re-enforcements. Sentients Menu The Menu system needed to access sentient Leveling and customization can be reached by tapping the back button. In the menu select the lower left quadrant labeled "Sentients" using the left thumb-stick, and tapping the A button.(Circled in picture below) In this view you can see the number and level of sentients, as well as crystals. In the second menu that appears the lower right quadrant is labeled "Crystals" using your left stick again select this and press A. You can now toggle the auto feed option off / on. (this will feed crystals to your sentient as soon as they are picked up regardless of color) De-select the quadrant with the B button. Now select the top right quadrant labeled Sentients. Here you will see a list of your currently owned Sentients. Push the A button, and select one. This will lead you to yet another menu(below). From this menu, you will view the Sentients mood setting, it's slot location, and allocate skill/stat/attribute points. 'Leveling Sentients (AKA Feeding your Sentient Crystals)' Select a Sentient from the menu above. 'Now a third menu will open.(below) Selecting the lower right quadrant labeled "crystals" you can pick a color (Excluding Prismatic as they reset Pilot skills. Those are received after sucessfully completing a Legion or arc Raid) After selecting the color, with the A button, you wish to feed the sentient use your left stick to adjust the ammount. Tap A again to feed the selected crystals to the AI. You will receive skill point in the top left quadrant and Stat points on the bottom left. ' ' 'Creating Black Crystals Instructions Using the lower left quadrant labeled "Stats" pull the right trigger to flip to the next secondary stat page. At the bottom of this menu you will see "create black crystal" If you have at least 1 of each of the normal crystals you will be able to create 1 Black crystal. You can then feed the sentient, as you did in the instruction above, the new crystal. This will add 1 Secondary stat point that you can then apply to the bottom left menu. Rarity, Leveling Sentients, and Crystals 'Sentients Rarity ' Rarity effects the total level possible for a sentient, and thus the total ability points when at maximum level. *Common - level: 3 - 32 *Uncommon - level: 20 - 40 *Rare - Level: 24 - 48 *Epic - 28 - 56 *Legendary - 32 - 64 ''Crystals '' To level up Sentients, players will need to supply them any of the four basic types of crystals. Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. After consuming several crystals the sentient will be showered in stars and spin indicating it has leveled up. If you check that current Sentient you will notice it has received 1 skill point and 1 "primary" stat point. These crystalline morsels can be located by mining any of the plentiful bits of space rock floating about every zone in the convocation. You may also obtain crystals by De-synthesizing un-needed ship, weapon, and ability upgrades. While specific color does not matter when leveling your AI you may want to keep your totals in mind so you can create the fifth type of crystal. Black Crystals can be created by combining all four colors. When fed one of these special crystals the sentient will be awarded a Secondary Stat point. Sentients Stats Skills are gained 1 point per level and have a maximum individual level of 8. Stats have two separate pages to apply points. The first effects the player's ship, the second improves the sentients abilities and survivability. Primary Stats: gained from leveling by crystal consumption. No cap only limited by the max level of the sentient. *Damage - Increases ship damage. *Speed - Increases ship speed. *Armor - Increases hull thickness. *Shields - increases shield capacity. Secondary Stats: gained by eating a Black crystal with a cap of level 10. *Defense - Increases the effectiveness of Defensive Sentient abilities. *Healing - Increases the effectiveness of Healing Sentient abilities. *Offense - Increases the effectiveness of Offensive Sentient abilities. *Regen - Increases the rate at which the sentients regenerate. *Resurrect - Reduces the time a sentient takes to re-spawn after its death. *Absorb - Reduces the amount of damage the sentient takes. Sentients Skills There are three types of Sentients. Healer, Tank and Dps. Each has varied skills and abilities to enhance the pilots chances of surviving combat. Passive skills remain active at all times and include enhancing the abilities of the craft currently equipped. Active skills on the other hand are toggled using the directional pad or D-pad. Maximum Skill points are determined by the Sentients Level. Whereas the maximum skill points that can be invested in one skill is 8. ''Passive Skills : All three AI share three common and one unique passive skill *Energy Regen(DPS), Hull Regen(Healer), Shield Regen(Tank) - Increases regeneration of ships Shields, Hull or energy reserves, depending on the Sentient. *Mining - Increase rate at which the sentient and player can harvest commodities. *Looting - Increase distance Sentient can travel from player to retrieve Buffs, Items, & mined materials. *Trading - Gives the ability to send an AI loaded with your cargo to the closest Space station. Though you will be without the selected AI until it returns. Healer : The Healer Sentient can repair the players hull or shields, and will use homing missiles when engaging enemy targets. *Repair: Once activated, the Healer Sentient will repair the hull, and bring shields back online. *Recharge: Your AI will discharge a blue beam that will restore nearby ally's Shields. *Knockback: The Sentient will use a repulser ray to keep enemies from getting too close. *Energize: Renews energy capacity of all nearby friendly units. Tank '' : The Tank Sentient features defensive buffs that can help the players main ship become a collective fortress. If the Sentient identifies any threat; it will go on the offensive with it's concentrated beam-like weapon. *Shield Short: Allows your Tank Sentient to nullify enemy shields for a time. *Taunt: The Sentient will become the main focus of all enemy threats. *Tractor Beam: Sentient will shoot a beam that will halt an enemy in it's tracks. *Armor Increase: Sentient will send out an ion beam that will absorb a percentage of damage for a specific amount a time. This beam can also be used on nearby friendly units. ''DPS'' :The DPS Sentient takes a more aggressive approach increasing offensive abilities and laying down heavy fire from its primary and secondary armaments. *Primary Weapon: Increases the power of the Sentient's main double laser pulse weapon. *Power Weapon: Increases the power of the Sentient's secondary powerful beam attack . *Disable: Negates an enemies ability to use special abilities for a specific amount of time. *Damage Increase: Ai will emit a orange/red beam wreathing ally's ships in a spiky orange halo. Doing so Increases the damage of nearby friendly for a time.